


桃之灼灼 新年特辑 小故事

by FascinatingDiamond



Category: M/F - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FascinatingDiamond/pseuds/FascinatingDiamond
Kudos: 7





	桃之灼灼 新年特辑 小故事

小故事  
“哥哥，”十岁的顾若兮黏在顾宇晨的怀里，小丫头睁着圆溜溜的大眼睛，微撅着小嘴，细声细气的哼哼的说，“今晚陪我去看花灯好不好呀？”  
顾宇晨低头看了一眼在撒娇的小丫头，顿时觉得头又疼了，前几天才刚刚病好就又想着出去疯了，想直接拒绝吧，又怕顾若兮会闹脾气。  
斟酌了几分，才迟疑的开口，语气中含着几分商量的意味，“在府里陪爹娘不好吗？你这才刚刚病好。”  
“可我想要出去玩嘛！！”顾若兮顿时就不依了，委屈巴巴的看着顾宇晨，从他的怀里挣脱开来，气呼呼的踩了顾宇晨一脚，哼哧哼哧的磨磨牙，就跑开了。  
顾宇晨揉了揉眉心，想想还是带她出去吧，那丫头的嘴撅得都能挂油灯了，万一她自己偷跑出去就更难办了。  
顾宇晨想想还是去了顾若兮的院子里，十岁的顾若兮已经有自己的小院子了，爹娘对着这个小女儿也是爱宠的很，一般都是任她自己喜欢的，所以顾若兮的小脾气早就被惯出来了，一不顺心就能不高兴一整天。  
顾若兮正坐在院子的秋千上，一荡一荡的还不惬意，只是心里还是不高兴，正琢磨着今晚怎么溜出去玩。  
眼梢看见正在走进来的少年，风度翩翩，衣摆随着风飘扬，她却也不在意，反正她也很少会去行礼，管他的。  
一道阴影笼罩来，顾若兮有点不耐烦的皱起小眉头，鼓着腮帮子，气哼哼的推开那人。却被一个公主抱，抱进了屋子里。  
顾宇晨刚将人放下，手也顺势在小人的身后甩上了重重的几巴掌，少年时期的顾宇晨早就习武多年了，手劲也大得很。  
“外面冷也不知道进屋吗？”少年的训斥声毫不留情，带着几分严厉。  
“哼，要你管！”顾若兮也丝毫不怕的顶撞回去，这下可把顾宇晨原本想要来哄人的心思给歇了回去。  
少年拽着小姑娘的手臂，坐在椅子上，一下就将人按趴在腿上，掀起衣裙就开揍。  
“啪啪啪啪啪”  
“唔...啊...”  
“啪啪”巴掌带着三四分的力度打下，巴掌着肉的声音炸响开来。  
“唔...臭哥哥！”  
“我看真的是惯的你！！”少年的语气中带着火气，每说一个字就打一巴掌。  
“啪啪啪”屋子里顾若兮被打屁股的声音不停歇。  
而顾若兮也终于被委屈到了，咧开嘴就哭，晶莹的泪珠从眼眶中滑落，边哭还边不服气的咿咿呀呀的挣扎着。  
“啪啪啪”巴掌不断的给那白皙嫩滑的屁股上色，不一会儿就染成了一片红色，像红嫩嫩的小桃子一般的可爱诱人。  
总共就打了二十来个巴掌，也不重，浅浅的肿了一层。  
可是那丫头的哭叫声都快把顾宇晨给心疼得不得了了。  
将人抱起来，细声细气的开始轻哄着，结果还被人给恶狠狠的咬了一口。  
对着这个小祖宗，顾宇晨很多时候都是心底喊投降的比较多，以后也不知道哪个男人能受得了她，又娇气又爱哭的。  
晚上顾宇晨还是带着小姑娘去看花灯了，看着小姑娘笑靥如花的面容，顾宇晨按下决心，一定会守护妹妹一辈子的快乐的。


End file.
